That One Special Person
by Choober
Summary: When an old foe starts showing an interest in Lily, she must choose between current boyfriend, James, or someone else. Rated PG-13 for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer This is an original fanfiction based on the characters, settings, and basic plots of J. K. Rowling's books. I take credit in no way, and am in no way connect to or on contact with her.  
  
That One Special Person  
Chapter 1-Confusion  
  
Lily wasn't a really shy person. She was outgoing either. But, wherever she was on the scale of socialness, she figured that it was somewhere in-between. Besides being the youngest person in her family, everything about her was just "in-between." She never came first or third, she was always second. Again, in-between. The only thing that had really ever seemed special and definitely not in-between was the fact that she was very good at charms. all of the other kids came running to her to figure out an especially difficult charm, which made her feel somewhat special. Besides being good at charms, there was also nothing else then being needed to make Lily feel special. But most of the time she tried not to think about these things, which seemed so trivial compared to the other more important things. She was dating her first boyfriend, James, but he didn't really make her feel special. Maybe she felt a little important, but that was only because people thought that James was really cool. And at the age of 17, what girl could ask for more then to be dating the star seeker of the Quidditch team? James was great...he was popular, smart, kind of caring...but still, the package didn't seem complete.  
While she was lost in thought, the bell rang, shaking Lily out of her train of thought and leaving her no more time to think about the problems in her life. She grabbed her books and jacket and headed out the door, prepared to greet the world with a smiling face. Then she slammed into a big, soft wall and decided that greeting the world would mean backing up, so she did just that. Except when she saw who the wall was, her eyes expanded to the size of quarters, and she almost fainted when he helped her pick up her books.  
  
"hi, er...sna....severus."  
  
"Hello Lily," he spoke her name calmly and clearly.  
  
She began to feel nervous, and started looking around for his nonexistent friends, wondering when one of them was going to jump out and hex her or something. Instead, Severus just finished picking up her books and handed them to her.  
  
"Here," he said, with a hint of a smile on his sallow face.  
  
'How can he be so relaxed? We're actually having a conversation...sort of.' she thought.  
  
"Um...thanks a lot. Guess I'll just be going now," she said softly.  
  
Lily wasn't used to interacting with members of the Slytherin house because it was looked down upon by her fellow Gyriffindors. Fraternizing with the enemy wasn't something to be proud of. Instead of walking away though, Severus began to walk with her.  
  
"We have the same class right now, remember? So I'll walk with you?"  
  
He made it sound like a question, and Lily could sense the apprehension, as though she might turn him down.  
  
"Uh sure."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Snape's POV  
  
I fumbled around for a question, a thought, or something to ask her. I was really having a hard time thinking straight, much less try to find something to say. She just walked, staring straight ahead with a look of sincere confusion on her pretty face. This made me uncomfortable. Did she really think me to be that bad of a guy? I suppose that after that whole incident in the 5th year with Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, and the whole mudblood thing, she probably wouldn't be too impressed. However, I had resolved to make up with her about that, and hopefully move on...to better things. So I finally thought of something to say, something that would really make me see just how much she liked Potter...  
  
"So...uh...you're going out with, er, Potter."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lily's POV  
  
His question surprised me and pulled me back out of my thoughts of school, and life in general. That wasn't really a personal question exactly, I just didn't know what his intentions were for asking it. What did he want from me exactly?  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
He already knew that I was going out with James, of course, because his question was a statement, and not really a question at all. I really don't think that Severus is an easy person to understand, and now I am getting the feeling that everything he says has a hidden message, or a meaning. Maybe even a hidden motive. We just walked there for awhile in silence, the question of what was happened still hanging in the air. Then he spoke again, once more shocking me out of thought. He had a weird way of doing that...  
  
"So how are things?"  
  
That was getting personal...I wasn't sure how to answer him this time. What business was it of his? We weren't even friends, and all of a sudden he wants to know about my personal love life? This was really weird, especially after that incident in the 5th year. With James. The fact that Severus even spoke of James in a civil manner (though still calling him Potter, this was civil) was strange, and it was then that I began to truly suspect that he had an ulterior motive. What that was I couldn't quite say, but if it meant hurting James or his other friends, I would have to go along and find out...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So, what do you think? Please submit a review, negative or positive. I really don't care, and I am not going to email you or do anything else. But I will say that only positive comments and reviews will be posted. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Severed ties  
  
When severus and lily finally reached their classroom, a little gasp of surprise floated through the room, people obviously surprised to see them together. Amanda walked in, said good-bye quietly to severus and went off the join her friends. They simply stared at her, shocked and appalled to see her in the company of someone so.so.unlikable.  
  
"Lily, WHAT were you doing with HIM?" one of them asked.  
  
She flushed and spoke again, quiet as a mouse.  
  
"He was just being nice, it was nothing!"  
  
A little snort of disbelief went through the group, and lily slid down into her seat, praying that class would start soon. She glanced over at James, trying to catch his eye and engage him in a friendly smile, but he never looked at her. Lily tried to be casual at first, but the fact that he paid no attention bothered her. Finally, Professor Mclintok came into the room and class started. Lily pulled out her wand and notes out and gave up focusing on anything but her class.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Severus Pov  
  
I glanced over at her several times, trying to catch her eye and smile, but she was too busy with potter to care about me. Severus clenched his fists, feeling angry with lily for the first time ever. All she ever did was pine away for James, who was too much of a dipstick to notice her. This made him angry with James too. How could a guy with a girlfriend as great as Lily not pay any attention to her? He didn't glance in her direction once, ever since they had entered class. Severus resolved to split those two up. They weren't right for each other. Lily deserved someone who could love her, and someone who focused more on her then himself. She needed someone like.him. This last thought gave severus chills and he glanced coldly and menacingly in James's direction.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lily POV  
  
My head felt heavy as I copied my notes. We had already taken up more three pages and my hand was cramped. Sometimes, when I hope that the teacher wasn't looking, I would mutter a quick spell to copy my notes for me. Sometimes though, I just did them manually. My eyes started burning and getting all watery. I blinked, realizing just how tired I really was. I had gotten up at 6:00 to watch the sunrise. Once I had told James that I liked to do this and he laughed at me. He told me not to exhaust myself. But James just didn't understand the real reason why I woke up. I loved the quiet, serene beauty of the sunrise and the morning. I could just relax before the day started, and not worry about all the other pressures of life. This was my own time, where life just came to a standstill. For once, things could be perfect.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
James POV  
  
All through transfiguration I could feel her questioning glances. Some of them were even hopeful. I felt kind of bad about this, and the familiar feelings of guilt swept over me. She was constantly staring. Since she and I had started dating this year, Lily had become especially clingy, and almost desperate. She was everywhere, her wide green eyes watching. She was constantly watching. I love lily, I really do, but I just can't see us dating any longer, let alone getting married and having kids. So I breathed in and out, and when the class finally ended, I stood and walked toward Lily, prepared to end our relationship.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lily POV  
  
Oh god. He started walking towards me. I looked down and started gathering my books, pretending not to notice him. I was constantly pretending. Finally I saw the familiar leather shoes he wore for school and slowly looked up, letting my hair fall around my face in a (hopefully) seductive manner. Shyly, I smiled as he spoke:  
  
"hey lily."  
  
"hi james."  
  
He looked nervous and started fidgeting around.  
  
"Lily, can we.uh.can we talk?"  
  
My heart stopped. I felt like I was watching the entire scene unfold from another place. That wasn't really me, nodding my head.It couldn't be happening.  
  
"Ok. Um. Look. I just don't think that it is a good idea for us to see each other anymore. As a couple. B-But we can still be friends. Right?" He spoke quietly and quickly, then left me to answer.  
  
I wanted to cry. I wanted to kick him. But despite all of the things that I wanted to do, all I did was nod.  
  
"ok."  
  
And that was it. I walked away quickly, blinking back the tears that started flowing as fast as I was moving.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So what did you think? Pretty good chapter? Maybe? Anyway, Please review! I decided not to post reviews up anymore.it is kinda pointless. But still, please please review!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I want to get the next chapter out this week. If you are going to be checking up on my story, then I should tell you that I write about one chapter a week, during resource when I am dying of boredom. K? Alright. Stay tuned! 


End file.
